Projet : Elixir Vitae
by Elessar the Shadow Guardian
Summary: Tout peut basculer en l'espace d'une nuit, telle est la leçon que va apprendre Max de la pire manière qui soit.Est-ce qu'un agent français peut à lui seul sauver l'humanité?Probablement pas, mais il n'a jamais accordé beaucoup de valeur aux probabilités.
1. Ad augusta per angusta

Projet : Elixir Vitae

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici ce qui est ressorti de mon visionnage des premiers épisodes de Highschool of the Dead et du manga dont l'anime est issu. Pour ceux qui ne veulent pas de spoilers, je précise que je tiens compte du manga jusqu'au chapitre 26 (début tome 7). J'introduis des personnages originaux mais ceux déjà existants feront également partie intégrante de l'histoire assez rapidement. Fade Away est une chanson de Breaking Benjamin, et ne m'appartient donc pas, dont je ne fais qu'emprunter quelques paroles ici.

Rating : T.

Résumé : Tout peut basculer en l'espace d'une nuit, telle est la leçon que va apprendre Max de la pire manière qui soit. Est-ce qu'un agent français peut-il à lui seul sauver l'humanité ? Probablement pas, mais il n'a jamais accordé beaucoup de valeur aux probabilités…

Disclaimer : Highschool of the Dead et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Daisuke Sato et Shouji Sato.

Hormis les copyrights ci-dessus, cette histoire m'appartient dans sa totalité en vertu de la législation sur la propriété intellectuelle et de celle sur les droits d'auteur.

Interdiction formelle de reproduire, d'utiliser et/ou de diffuser cette histoire sans l'autorisation expresse de son auteur.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : _Ad augusta per angusta_

Le jeune homme marchait d'un pas tranquille dans le parc où il passait presque tous les matins pour se rendre à l'université. Les gens cheminaient autour de lui, parfaitement indifférents à sa présence. Relevant la tête, il remarqua que le ciel d'un bleu limpide commençait à être recouvert par de lourds nuages noirs à l'horizon.

Et tandis que ces nuages recouvraient le ciel à une vitesse fulgurante, il ne tarda pas à voir une violente averse se déverser sur le parc… mais quelque chose clochait.

En effet, l'herbe verte aurait dû simplement paraître humide et plus sombre mais à place, elle avait pris une teinte rouge… rouge comme le sang.

D'ailleurs, tous les gens autour de lui s'étaient arrêtés comme un seul homme dès le début de la pluie. Tous se tenaient parfaitement immobiles, leurs vêtements trempés et aussi tâchés que le décor qui les entourait. Sentant un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, il décida de ne pas s'attarder et reprendre son chemin…

… lorsqu'il se rendit compte que quelqu'un lui barrait la route. Il s'agissait d'une petite fille, guère âgée de plus de huit ou neuf ans, qui trainait un ours en peluche. Le garçon était sur le point de la contourner lorsqu'elle releva la tête.

Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et paraissaient absolument vides de toute vie, de toute conscience… mais ce n'était pas le pire. Non, le plus atroce, c'était l'expression bestiale de son visage, tandis qu'elle ouvrait la bouche de sorte à exhiber toutes ses dents, avant de la refermer, puis de la rouvrir dans un claquement répétitif.

Le bruit trouva un écho non loin de lui, puis un autre, et encore un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que toutes les personnes présentes s'étaient tournées vers lui, leurs regards vitreux et surtout claquant leur mâchoire dans le même rythme morbide.

Son bon sens lui hurlait de fuir mais son corps était paralysé. Ils étaient au moins une trentaine, peut-être une quarantaine, et ils se rapprochaient tous de lui... avec leurs vêtements et leur peau ayant pris une teinte carmin qui leur conférait un aspect d'autant plus sinistre.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques instants pour l'encercler complètement, lui ôtant toute possibilité de fuir. Le plus terrifiant était peut-être la lenteur caractéristique avec laquelle ils se rapprochaient de lui, lui donnant tout le temps d'imaginer l'horrible fin qui l'attendait. Et dans tout ce chaos, la petite fille était demeurée parfaitement immobile et continuait à claquer des dents en rythme.

_It's hopeless, the end will come and wash it all away_

_Forsaken, I live for those I lost along the way_

Les paroles de cette chanson, qui semblaient portées par le vent mais difficilement audibles, lui étaient familières. Malgré la menace imminente qui pesait sur sa vie, il essaya de se rappeler où il l'avait entendue.

L'interprète était un groupe du nom de Breaking Benjamin. Oui, cette chanson était issue d'un album paru il y a un an tout au plus, que lui avait recommandé un ami… mais il y avait autre chose.

_And I can't remember how it all began to break  
You suffer, I live to fight and die another day_

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son bras. Faisant volte-face, il s'aperçut qu'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années venait d'arriver tout près de lui et à peine eut-il le temps de se reculer d'un pas que la mâchoire de l'inconnu se refermait à l'endroit où s'était trouvée sa gorge un instant plus tôt.

Expédiant l'homme à terre à l'aide d'un coup de poing au visage, il dut faire un pas sur le côté pour éviter à nouveau une morsure, cette fois-ci tentée par une lycéenne au visage tout aussi ravagé que l'autre par une expression monstrueuse.

Il se battit ainsi pendant un temps qui lui parût infini, essayant de les repousser avec ses pieds et ses poings, mais il finit par être complètement englouti par leur nombre et n'eut que le temps de pousser un cri avant qu'ils ne sautent tous sur lui…

* * *

- NOOON !

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut, le visage couvert de sueur et la respiration saccadée. Le cauchemar lui avait paru si effroyablement réel qu'il en était toujours tétanisé. Passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs, il jura intérieurement contre son imagination débordante et maudit les réalisateurs des films d'horreur.

_Fast I fade away_

_It's almost over_

_Hold on_

_Slow I suffocate_

_I'm cold and broken_

_Alone_

Tournant la tête vers sa table de chevet, il poussa un soupir avant d'attraper son téléphone portable, dont la chanson n'était autre que la sonnerie. Portant l'odieux appareil électronique à son oreille, il prit la parole d'une voix légèrement ensommeillée.

- Max à l'appareil.

- _Bonjour lieutenant._

Posant son regard sur son réveil, il ne tarda pas à apercevoir les chiffres qui étincelaient dans le noir et qui lui indiquaient l'heure : 5h47. Il était rare que son supérieur l'appelle avant 6h, et encore plus rarement sur son téléphone personnel.

- Pardonnez-moi, mon général mais… est-ce que cette ligne est sécurisée ?

_- Suffisamment pour ce que j'ai besoin de vous dire. Vous revenez tout juste de votre voyage à Rome, n'est-ce pas ?_

- Oui, je suis rentré hier soir. Pourquoi ?

_- Vous n'avez donc pas défait vos bagages, je suppose ?_

- Non, mais…

_- Parfait. Emportez vos affaires et tout votre matériel. J'ai bien dit _tout_ votre matériel. Vous ne retournez pas à votre appartement._

- Mon général, voulez-vous bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ! S'emporta finalement le jeune homme, peu habitué à ce que son supérieur se montre à ce point énigmatique.

_- Alerte Ecarlate, de classe A._

Si Max avait eu l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil quelques instants auparavant, ce dernier était désormais complètement réveillé. En effet, sur les quatre niveaux d'alerte, l'écarlate était la plus élevée, et la classe A désignait un potentiel de danger maximal. C'était le plus haut niveau d'alerte officieux du Ministère de la Défense, précédant souvent un la proclamation de l'état d'urgence.

- Quelle est ma mission ? Se contenta de demander le jeune homme d'une voix plus calme.

_- Soyez prêt à partir dans 30 minutes. Le Capitaine Dupuy va venir vous chercher et vous communiquera les objectifs de votre mission. Ne contactez personne, tout vous sera expliqué en chemin._

- Bien, mon général. Ah… mes parents sont-ils au courant ?

_- Tous les deux, oui. Maintenant, dépêchez-vous._

Et comme à son habitude, son supérieur raccrocha sans autre forme de cérémonie. Laissant échapper un soupir de frustration devant cette situation qui s'avérait déjà bien compliquée, le jeune homme décida de ne pas perdre de temps et se précipita dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Laissant l'eau chaude le laver autant de sa sueur que du cauchemar de cette nuit, il songea que cette mission était des plus inhabituelles. D'ordinaire, le général laissait un intervalle minimum d'au moins six jours entre deux missions, pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons à la faculté. Pourtant, il lui en assignait une nouvelle le lendemain même de son retour de Rome…

… sans parler de l'heure de l'appel. Son supérieur était peut-être strict mais il avait ses habitudes, et l'appeler avant 6h n'en faisait absolument pas partie. Et si cela ne suffisait pas, l'absente totale d'informations sur sa mission, aussi bien sur le fond que la forme, était une première !

Se drapant dans une serviette, il s'arrêta devant le lavabo et entreprit de se raser. Son regard se posa naturellement sur son reflet dans le miroir qui lui faisait face.

Avec ses cheveux noirs coupés assez courts et ses yeux légèrement bridés, il n'était pas difficile de deviner que le jeune homme était ce qu'on appelait couramment un « métis ». En effet, sa mère était une Française originaire de Paris, tandis son père était un Japonais venant de Tokyo. C'était d'ailleurs de sa mère qu'il avait hérité ses iris azurés, qu'il contempla un bref instant avant de poser son regard sur les cernes visibles en dessous, qui signalaient de trop nombreuses nuits où il n'avait pas assez dormi.

Hélas, tels étaient les aléas du métier…

Une fois sec, il s'habilla rapidement d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche, par-dessus laquelle il enfila une veste anthracite. Il prit ensuite le temps de vérifier que ses bagages étaient bien prêts, dont il profita pour y ajouter quelques effets personnels, avant de se diriger vers le séjour.

Ce dernier comportait une télévision à écran plat, une table capable d'accueillir au moins quatre personnes, un canapé d'aspect confortable et plusieurs fauteuils. Toutefois, il n'y prêta guère d'attention tandis qu'il se dirigeait droit vers un petit meuble ressemblant à un minibar.

Lorsqu'il en ouvrit les portes, ce dernier se révéla abriter un petit coffre-fort, muni d'une serrure électronique. Tapant un code à quatre chiffres, il en ouvrit rapidement la porte avant d'en extraire le contenu.

Le contenu en question se résumait à plusieurs liasses de billets, parmi lesquelles se trouvaient aussi bien des euros que des dollars, des passeports de plusieurs nationalités différentes…

… et un Glock 19, pistolet semi-automatique, accompagné de plusieurs chargeurs.

Plaçant l'arme dans le holster situé sous sa veste, il mit deux des chargeurs dans les poches de sa veste et rangea les autres dans son sac à dos. Une fois sa valise et son sac placés devant la porte d'entrée, il prit le temps de jeter un regard circulaire à l'appartement dans lequel il vivait depuis près de deux ans, et où il ne remettrait probablement plus jamais les pieds.

Il ne tarda toutefois pas à être sorti de sa contemplation par la sonnerie d'appel du portail.

- _Je t'attends en bas._ Signala une voix familière dans l'interphone.

Prenant l'ascenseur, il arriva assez vite au rez-de-chaussée. Sortant par l'une des portes adjacentes, il se retrouva rapidement dans un parking ouvert, où étaient garées plusieurs dizaines de voitures d'une bonne demi-douzaine de marques différentes.

Heureusement, une seule d'entre elles avait ses phares allumés.

Déposant sa valise dans le coffre de la BMW flambant neuve, et son sac à dos sur la banquette arrière, il s'installa à l'avant de la voiture, du côté passager, mais eut à peine le temps de refermer sa portière que la voiture démarrait en trombe.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Claire ? S'exclama le jeune homme tout en bouclant tant bien que mal sa ceinture.

La conductrice de l'automobile, seule personne présente avant qu'il ne monte, s'appelait Claire. Ou tout du moins était-ce ainsi qu'elle se faisait appeler par ses amis. Pour leurs supérieurs, elle n'était autre que le Capitaine Claire Dupuy, et son équipière depuis son recrutement, environ cinq ans plus tôt.

Physiquement, elle était une jeune femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans, dont les longs cheveux auburn étaient attachés dans son dos et dont les yeux verts avaient envoûté plus d'un homme. D'un naturel plutôt jovial, Claire affichait pourtant une expression de nervosité qui ne rassurait en rien Max.

- Claire ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Que t'a dit Ronsard ? Se contenta-t-elle de l'interroger d'une voix sèche, ignorant complètement sa question.

Il fallait savoir que le « Ronsard » auquel elle faisait allusion n'était autre que le Général de Division Henri Ronsard, leur supérieur hiérarchique le plus élevé après le Ministre de la Défense…

… et c'était aussi l'homme qui l'avait sorti des bras de Morphée un peu plus d'une demi-heure auparavant.

- Pas grand-chose. Il m'a dit pour l'alerte écarlate, après m'avoir ordonné de plier bagage. Concernant l'ordre de mission, il a précisé que tu me les expliquerais toi-même.

- Evidemment… bon, tu vois l'ordinateur sur la banquette arrière ? Prends-le et ouvre le dossier XR-1864.

Préférant s'exécuter sans poser de question plutôt que de risquer d'encourir le courroux de sa partenaire, Max posa le portable sur ses genoux et ouvrit le dossier, avant de jeter un œil à plusieurs rapports fragmentaires.

Tous faisaient état d'émeutes qui avaient éclaté un peu partout. Paris, Marseille, Bordeaux, Lille, Strasbourg et au moins une demi-douzaine d'autres villes qu'il n'aurait pas été en mesuré de situer sur une carte. Néanmoins, le plus étrange concernait les chiffres, car les pertes se comptaient par milliers…

C'était tout bonnement impossible. Lorsqu'il avait regardé les infos la veille au soir, tout était absolument calme. Comment la situation avait pu dégénérer ainsi en l'espace de six heures ?

- Qu'est-ce qui a pu faire tant de victimes ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. Une arme biologique ?

- Nous ne savons pas précisément, ni d'où ça vient ni comment ça s'est propagé aussi vite. Quant à la cause… regarde les vidéos, je pense que c'est le moyen le plus simple pour t'expliquer. Lui répondit-elle, non sans grimacer.

La première vidéo provenait apparemment de la caméra de sécurité d'un aéroport, probablement celui de Roissy-Charles-de-Gaulle s'il reconnaissait bien la disposition des lieux. Il ne tarda pas à y voir apparaître un homme, déambulant dans la foule avec la démarche d'un ivrogne. Un agent de la sécurité vint dans sa direction pour l'interpeler mais à peine eut-il le temps de poser une main sur son épaule que l'ivrogne se retournait vers lui et le mordait à la gorge avec la férocité d'un fauve.

L'agent de sécurité sortit son arme et tira tant bien que mal sur son agresseur, réussissant à se dégager mais il ne fit que quelques pas avant de tomber à genoux. Bien que la vidéo ne soit pas d'excellente qualité, au vu de la quantité de sang et de la plaie largement visible, l'agent devait être grièvement, si ce n'est mortellement, blessé.

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, l'agent s'effondra de tout son long, devenant parfaitement immobile tandis qu'une mare de sang s'étendait au niveau de sa tête.

C'est alors que Max remarqua que l'ivrogne qui l'avait agressé venait de se relever, comme si de rien n'était, avant de reprendre sa démarche chancelante.

Mais plus étrange encore, l'agent de sécurité se releva lui aussi, sa plaie toujours béante, mais ne paraissant nullement affecté par celle-ci. Lorsqu'il se remit finalement à marcher, son pas était tout aussi lent et hésitant que celui de son agresseur.

- Je ne comprends pas… Commença Max, clairement troublé par ces images.

- Regarde la suivante.

La seconde vidéo était un enregistrement du même aéroport, environ un quart d'heure après la première vidéo s'il en croyait l'heure affichée en haut à droite de l'image, et où la majorité des personnes se déplaçaient comme les deux hommes de la première vidéo…

… et attaquaient sans ménagement les personnes qui courraient dans tous les sens en poussant des hurlements. Ils les mordaient n'importe où : cou, bras, jambes… et surtout, ils mordaient n'importe qui. Qu'il s'agisse d'hommes, de femmes ou même d'enfants, tous subissaient le même sort.

Portant une main à sa bouche, Max aurait sûrement vomi s'il avait pensé à prendre un petit-déjeuner ce matin. A la place, il se contenta d'arrêter la vidéo avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

- Dis-moi que tout ça n'est qu'une blague de mauvais goût ou un film d'horreur particulièrement réaliste, je sais pas…

- C'est la réalité, Max. Le coupa-t-elle d'un ton sans appel. Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, cela s'est produit il y a environ une heure.

Son cauchemar de cette nuit lui revint en mémoire avec une intensité saisissante. Cela n'avait été qu'un rêve, bien sûr mais le sentiment de malaise qu'il avait depuis son réveil ne faisait que s'accroître après le visionnage de ces images. Cela paraissait tout droit sorti d'un film d'horreur et pourtant…

- Ok mais… qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Je veux dire, on a été entraînés pour faire face à ses crises majeures mais c'était plutôt en rapport avec le terrorisme ou une guerre conventionnelle, pas… _ça_.

- Oui, je sais. D'ailleurs, nous n'allons pas suivre le protocole d'urgence. Nous ne rejoignons donc pas les commandos pour les aider à contenir la menace… Cela ne servirait à rien puisque celle-ci est déjà complètement hors de contrôle.

- Où va-t-on alors ? Parce que ce n'est certainement pas la route du QG…

- A la base aérienne de Melun-Villaroche.

* * *

Au début, Max n'avait pas compris ce qu'ils allaient faire dans cette base, qui ne revêtait apparemment aucune importance stratégique particulière. Ce n'est qu'après avoir vu le groupe de soldats qui en gardait l'entrée qu'il commença à se douter que l'endroit avait peut-être plus d'intérêt qu'il ne l'aurait songé au premier abord.

Garant la voiture près des hangars, Claire prit son sac de voyage et lui conseilla de prendre ses bagages. Son sac sur le dos et sa valise à la main, il suivit sa coéquipière à l'intérieur de l'un des hangars, où se trouvaient près d'une trentaine d'hommes et de femmes, dont la moitié étaient armés de fusils d'assaut HK G36.

Il suffisait bien sûr de prêter attention à l'écusson situé sur leurs tenues, au niveau de l'épaule, pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de membres du RAID. Toutefois, l'attention de Max s'était déjà tournée vers une autre source d'étonnement.

En effet, le hangar abritait non seulement des personnes mais aussi un avion, ou plus précisément un Airbus A330-200, dont la carlingue blanche était zébrée de deux lignes parallèles, respectivement bleue et rouge, avec seulement deux mots inscrits au dessus, en lettres capitales.

REPUBLIQUE FRANCAISE

A sa connaissance, un seul avion était autorisé à porter cette expression et ces marques distinctives, c'est pourquoi il laissa échapper d'une voix étranglée :

- Le Cotam ?

- En effet, ou plutôt, il pourra légitimement porter cet indicatif lorsque le Président y aura mis les pieds. Qui êtes-vous, tous les deux ? S'exclama une voix masculine.

Le Cotam n'était autre que l'avion présidentiel. A sa connaissance, c'était actuellement un Falcon 7X qui remplissait cette fonction, même si la presse avait laissé sous-entendre qu'un nouvel appareil, capable de parcourir de plus longues distances, entrerait en fonction d'ici quelques mois.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit à peine Claire répondre à celui qui les avait interpelés.

- Capitaine Dupuy, le lieutenant ici présent est sous mes ordres. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Capitaine Jansen, 1ère section du RAID. De qui prenez-vous vos ordres ?

Le dénommé Jansen était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux bruns coupés courts et dont les yeux noisette étaient particulièrement perçants. Mesurant au moins 1m85, il était vêtu d'une tenue entièrement noire, qui comprenait notamment un gilet pare-balles mais aussi des protections aux genoux et aux coudes.

- Nous sommes sous les ordres du Général Ronsard.

Le capitaine haussa un sourcil en signe de surprise avant de reprendre la parole d'un ton légèrement plus amical.

- La DGSE ? Qu'est-ce que le renseignement extérieur vient faire ici ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, capitaine. Le général s'est montré très avare en détails… mais je suppose que nous allons participer à votre opération. Pourriez-vous me mettre au parfum ?

- Bien sûr. Cet avion est paré à recevoir le président au cas où il ne pourrait pas rejoindre le Falcon 7X qui l'attend à la base de Villacoublay. Toutefois, j'ai été dans l'incapacité de contacter mon supérieur depuis près de dix minutes.

Max sortit de sa contemplation et décida de se joindre à leur conversation, un sourire malicieux flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Si cet avion est opérationnel, j'imagine que la salle de communication fonctionne, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

La salle de communication qu'abritait l'appareil n'était pas des plus spacieuses. Munie de trois sièges pour les techniciens s'affairant sur les consoles de contrôle et de deux autres destinés à d'éventuels « spectateurs », elle était toutefois munie de plusieurs écrans de tailles variées, tous étant éteints.

Max fit irruption dans la salle vide, suivi de près par Claire, Jansen et une jeune femme répondant au nom de Sophie Delmas. Ingénieure en informatique, la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts était spécialisée dans les communications cryptées et donc probablement la personne la plus compétente pour mettre en route le système.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas le lieutenant de s'asseoir dans le siège se trouvant à côté du sien, avant de se mettre à pianoter sur le clavier qui lui faisait face.

- Qu'est-ce que vous…

- Ma mère m'a appris deux ou trois trucs bien utiles en matière de piratage de systèmes cryptés. Si nous passons par le protocole standard, il nous faudrait une bonne demi-douzaine de codes d'identification pour faire fonctionner ce truc…

- Mais c'est…

-… illégal, oui. Je suis sûr que le jury me trouvera des circonstances atténuantes… enfin, si je comparais un jour devant la cour, bien sûr.

Laissant Sophie sans voix, il poursuivit son intrusion dans le système et entra plusieurs codes spécifiques, qui lui permirent d'allumer la plupart des écrans…

… et de faire apparaître le visage austère d'un homme d'une soixantaine d'années sur le plus grand d'entre eux. Ses cheveux blancs coiffés avec une rigueur toute militaire, il avait un visage ridé par le temps et les responsabilités, même si ses yeux noirs ne le foudroyaient pas moins du regard avec une intensité effarante.

_- Je peux savoir ce que cela signifie, lieutenant ?_

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, mon général. Se contenta de répondre Max, ne cherchant même pas à dissimuler le sourire amusé qui flottait sur ses lèvres.

Le général secoua la tête en signe de consternation avant de reporter son regard sur Claire et Jansen.

_- Je crains que le Président ne puisse vous rejoindre. Nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelle de son escorte depuis plusieurs minutes, et tout nous indique qu'il a dû succomber à une attaque de ces… choses._

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On attend le président du Sénat ? L'interrogea Dupuy, qui peinait à cacher son inquiétude.

La constitution voulait qu'en cas d'absence ou d'incapacité du président de la république à exercer ses fonctions, ce soit le président du sénat qui assure l'intérim. Toutefois, au vu des circonstances actuelles, Max doutait que ce dernier soit encore en vie…

_- Malheureusement non. Il est lui aussi injoignable, de même que la grande majorité des députés et des sénateurs. Le premier ministre, le garde des sceaux et le ministre de l'intérieur se trouvaient en compagnie du Président donc on peut supposer qu'ils ont connu le même sort._

- Avons-nous encore quelques membres du gouvernement sous la main dans ce cas ?

Si le président du sénat était lui-même indisponible, l'intérim devait alors être exercé conjointement par les membres du gouvernement, c'est-à-dire les ministres et les secrétaires d'Etat, même si avec la perte de trois ministres parmi les plus importants, le gouvernement en question ne devait plus ressembler à grand-chose...

_- Nous avions pris contact avec les Ministres de la Défense et des Affaires étrangères mais… aucun n'a pu être secouru. Nous sommes seuls._

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce. En l'absence des personnes citées par Ronsard, il n'y avait effectivement plus personne aux commandes du pays, et donc personne pour donner des ordres. C'était, à défaut d'un terme moins vulgaire, le bordel le plus total qui régnait dans la chaîne de commandement.

Toutefois, le silence fut bientôt brisé par le grésillement de la radio de Jansen.

_- Mon capitaine ! Le périmètre de sécurité est tombé et nous avons perdu les hommes de la porte sud ! Quels sont vos ordres ?_

Jansen activa immédiatement son émetteur et était sur le point de répondre quelque chose, mais il stoppa net, avant de lever la tête en direction du général. Ce dernier était demeuré parfaitement silencieux, comme s'il cherchait lui aussi quoi faire…

Heureusement pour eux, toutes les personnes présentes n'étaient pas aussi hésitantes.

- Formez un périmètre autour du hangar, nous allons utiliser l'avion pour nous échapper.

Tous posèrent les yeux du Max, qui ne perdit rien de son assurance pour autant. Le regard du lieutenant était fixé sur celui du capitaine du RAID, aucun des deux hommes n'étant décidé à baisser les yeux.

- Tu as entendu ? Formez un périmètre autour du hangar, et faites monter à bord tout le personnel civil, et le plus de matériel possible. Trouvez-moi aussi un pilote pour faire décoller cet appareil.

- _Bien, mon capitaine._

Sans dire un mot, Max quitta son siège et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'appareil. Il fallait qu'il voie par lui-même ce qui était en train de se passer, qu'il s'assure que tout cela n'était pas qu'un mauvais rêve…

… et il ne tarda pas à en avoir la confirmation.

A peine sorti du hangar, il put les voir arriver de loin. Des militaires et des civils, avançant de la même démarche maladroite, qui se rapprochaient inexorablement d'eux…

… et ils étaient tous morts. Morts et affamés, s'il devait en croire la vidéo de sécurité de l'aéroport.

Il ne tarda pas à dégainer son pistolet et le braqua en direction des… des quoi ? Des zombies ? Des morts-vivants ? De ces individus qui n'avaient plus d'humains qu'une vague ressemblance physique ?

Max était sur le point de tirer quand une main vint remettre en place le cran de sécurité de son arme. Une main qui ne tarda pas à lui mettre une gifle magistrale, qui manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

C'était la main de Claire. Il aurait reconnu cette douleur cuisante même après une séance de torture…

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? S'écria-t-il en la fusillant du regard.

- Qu'est-ce qui _me_ prend ? Les rapports disent que ces choses réagissent au bruit ! Une seule détonation et ils se seraient tous rués vers nous !

Posant une main sur sa joue endolorie, il commença à reprendre peu à peu ses esprits. Claire avait raison, il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Ces choses étaient encore loin et ils avaient donc une chance, une minuscule chance, de s'en tirer.

- Le timing va être serré… S'exclama-t-il en replaçant l'arme dans son holster.

- Depuis quand cela t'importe-t-il ? Rétorqua-t-elle avec ironie.

Laissant échapper un soupir, Max lui emboîta le pas pour retourner vers l'avion, tout en pestant contre sa coéquipière et le fait qu'elle ait, comme souvent, raison…

* * *

Assis dans la salle des communications en compagnie de Claire et de Sophie, le jeune homme entendait pourtant les coups de feu tirés au dehors. Tout son être brûlait d'aller rejoindre les membres du RAID qui se battaient pour eux, là-dehors, mais les ordres de Jansen avaient été formels : ils devaient s'assurer de garder la communication avec le QG de la DGSE et trouver un endroit dans lequel ils pourraient se rendre.

Sachant que les rapports indiquaient que des émeutes similaires dans toute l'Europe, ils ne pourraient guère rester dans cette partie du continent… et c'était la même chose pour les Etats-Unis, la Chine et même l'Afrique.

Sans parler du fait que la majorité des personnes présentes, à l'exception de Claire et lui-même, n'avaient jamais quitté la France autrement que pour de courtes périodes de vacances dans des régions touristiques… c'est-à-dire densément peuplées et donc à éviter.

- Il nous faut un endroit plus ou moins isolé, où l'on puisse peut-être trouver des renforts. S'exclama Claire.

- Comme une île ? Avança Sophie.

- Oui. Concéda Max. Une île mais où l'on puisse trouver des munitions et du carburant. On ne peut donc pas vraiment mettre le cap sur les Antilles ou la Polynésie. Oh, peut-être que…

- Peut-être que quoi ? L'interrogea Dupuy, en haussant un sourcil.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, pianotant à toute vitesse sur le clavier, et affichant ainsi plusieurs vues satellites sur les écrans. La plus haute d'entre eux montrait une île qui s'étirait en longueur avec un petit archipel à son extrémité sud.

- Le Japon ? Demanda Sophie, apparemment surprise de ce choix.

- Mon père est japonais et je peux donc affirmer qu'ils sont plutôt bien équipés en matière d'armement. Je crois aussi me rappeler que l'un de leurs aéroports est artificiel, oui, celui-là !

Et la vue d'une petite île artificielle, dont la superficie devait à peine dépasser mille hectares, et recouverte sur la majorité de sa surface par des pistes d'atterrissage.

- Voici l'aéroport international du Kansai. Il n'est relié à la terre ferme que par un unique pont que l'on devrait pouvoir assez facilement défendre… Oui, c'est jouable. Déclara Max, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

A peine eut-il le temps de terminer sa phrase que l'avion se mettait en mouvement. Quittant la pièce, ils se rendirent dans la cabine adjacente où ils pouvaient examiner la situation par les hublots.

Des hommes armés tiraient toujours sur les silhouettes pourrissantes qui les encerclaient, dégageant ainsi à l'appareil une voie dégagée pour lui permettre de décoller. Max sentit sa gorge se serrer en réalisant qu'aucun de ces hommes ne réussirait probablement à s'en sortir.

- Alors, vous avez trouvé une destination ? S'exclama une voix forte depuis l'autre extrémité du compartiment.

Le capitaine Jansen était en sueur mais il ne paraissait pas blessé, simplement épuisé. Max se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête avant de répondre à voix haute.

- L'aéroport international du Kansai, au Japon.

- Quelle distance ?

- Environ 10 000 km, heureusement cet appareil doit parcourir dans les 12 000km avec ses réservoirs pleins.

- Je vois… j'espère que vous ne vous trompez pas. Je viens de perdre cinq de mes hommes pour que nous puissions quitter cet endroit maudit.

Max ne répondit pas mais le regard brûlant qu'il lançait en direction du capitaine en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Ce dernier esquissa alors un léger sourire avant de reprendre la parole, d'une voix moins hostile.

- Au fait, quel est votre nom, lieutenant ?

Le jeune homme parût hésiter un instant avant de lui répondre avec assurance.

- Maximilien Hirano.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : _Ad augusta per angusta_ est une locution latine qui signifie littéralement « Vers les sommets par des chemins étroits » et qui signifie en d'autres mots que la gloire ne s'acquiert par facilement. C'est aussi l'une des devises supposées de la DGSE.


	2. Changement de cap

Chapitre 2: Changement de cap

* * *

Il ne s'était pas écoulé une heure depuis le décollage que des tensions se faisaient déjà sentir parmi les passagers. L'avion présidentiel était censé être en mesure d'accueillir un peu moins d'une centaine de personnes, ce qui aurait dû s'avérer exactement ce qu'il leur aurait fallu si le président et son cortège de ministres et autres conseillers étaient montés à bord…

… mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Il n'y avait probablement plus de président, plus de ministres et peut-être même plus de gouvernement dans leur beau pays qui s'était vu ravagé en l'espace d'une seule nuit. Bref, ils n'étaient même pas une trentaine à avoir embarqué dans cet appareil.

Parmi eux, se trouvaient évidemment Jansen et les douze hommes qui formaient sa section d'assaut mais aussi huit ingénieurs et trois médecins. Deux des subordonnés du capitaine étaient d'ailleurs en train de piloter l'avion.

Il y avait également deux passagers dont les membres du RAID ne savaient rien ou presque. Le premier était une jeune femme à qui l'on aurait donné vingt-cinq ans et qui s'était attirée, à son insu, des regards intéressés par une bonne partie du personnel masculin. Elle n'avait néanmoins pas tardé à se rendre avec le capitaine du RAID à l'avant de l'appareil afin de discuter de leur plan de vol avec les pilotes.

Quant au second passager inconnu, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, on ne l'avait plus revu depuis le décollage de l'appareil, si bien que la plupart des personnes présentes l'avaient oublié.

L'excitation du départ étant retombée, les civils n'avaient hélas rien d'autre à faire pour s'occuper que de discuter de la situation, ce qui les amenait naturellement à s'inquiéter pour leurs familles et de leur incapacité à déterminer s'ils allaient bien aboutissait sur une peur, une peur irrationnelle qui les rendait à la fois nerveux et agressifs…

… et comme souvent dans ce genre de cas, c'était vers les représentants des autorités que se tournait leur colère.

Certains ne tardèrent pas à débattre de l'autorité des officiers de police dans une situation de ce type, ainsi que du bien-fondé de leur décision de quitter la France si précipitamment. Il aurait fallu selon eux demeurer sur le territoire national, ne serait-ce que dans les campagnes ou sur l'une des îles peu peuplées qui bordaient le littoral…

N'étant déjà pas particulièrement à l'aise en public, Sophie avait l'impression d'étouffer dans ce climat d'hostilité omniprésente. Quittant discrètement la cabine accompagnateur, partie de l'avion d'ordinaire destinée à accueillir les ministres et autres fonctionnaires de l'Etat mais qui avait été aménagée dans le cas présent pour recevoir le personnel civil du RAID, elle se dirigea vers l'avant de l'appareil. Son intention était tout autant de fuir la colère et la frustration des autres que d'apporter toute l'aide possible au capitaine Jansen et à ses hommes.

C'est ainsi qu'elle prit la direction de la petite salle de communication où elle s'était rendue peu avant le décollage et surtout où elle avait aidé le capitaine et les deux agents inconnus à établir une liaison avec le QG de la DGSE.

Pénétrant dans la pièce plongée dans le noir à l'exception des écrans d'ordinateurs, elle referma silencieusement la porte derrière elle et s'approcha des écrans pour mieux voir ce qu'ils montraient. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'aperçut que le plus grand d'entre eux affichait une recherche de localisation par GPS, et qui se focalisait sur le Japon si elle reconnaissait bien la forme si caractéristique de l'archipel.

Ayant étudié la culture nippone à l'université, elle n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître les différentes régions.

L'image satellite se fit ensuite un peu plus précise, en s'axant sur le district de Chūbu avant de se centrer ensuite sur la préfecture d'Aichi, où se trouvait notamment la ville de Nagoya. Toutefois, elle reporta rapidement son attention sur un autre des écrans, plus petit, qui diffusait en cet instant même un reportage en direct de CMN, une des plus grandes chaînes d'information américaines.

_- Aux Etats-Unis, la situation est catastrophique. Le gouvernement a annoncé qu'il abandonnait la Maison Blanche et qu'il établissait son siège à bord d'un porte-avion mouillant au large des côtes. Les analystes voient dans cette mesure la phase préliminaire d'une frappe nucléaire…_

Les images montrèrent un hélicoptère quittant la Maison Blanche, puis l'une des avenues de New York, où des soldats américains avaient mis un genou à terre et tenaient en joue un large groupe de silhouettes qu'elle reconnut sans difficulté comme « eux », avançant inexorablement dans leur direction sans avoir l'air de se soucier le moins du monde des armes pointées sur eux.

Toutefois, si ces images la choquèrent profondément, cela n'avait aucune comparaison avec ce qui vint ensuite.

_- Moscou est injoignable. Pékin est en flammes. A Londres, l'ordre publique est relativement préservé tandis qu'à Paris et à Rome, pillages et violence sont…_

Malheureusement, à peine eut-elle prononcé ces paroles et montré le spectacle d'une ville en flammes que l'image disparut soudainement, laissant place à un nuage de parasites.

Se retenant à l'un des sièges pour ne pas tomber tant ses jambes tremblaient, Sophie réalisa pour la première fois à quel point la situation était grave. Le problème ne touchait pas seulement la France, voire l'Europe mais bel et bien le monde entier et si elle en croyait les quelques images qu'elle venait de voir, la situation ne faisait qu'empirer d'heure en heure…

- Le nouveau monde n'est pas bien joli, n'est-ce pas ?

Reconnaissant la voix du jeune agent de la DGSE venant de derrière elle, elle se retourna pour lui répondre quelque chose mais resta sans voix devant le spectacle dont elle était témoin.

Max avait troqué son jean et ses baskets contre un pantalon noir et une paire de chaussures ressemblant à des rangers. Néanmoins, il devait tout juste sortir de la douche car il n'avait pas enfilé de haut, et ses cheveux noirs étaient encore humides.

Malgré elle, la jeune femme fixa son torse, assez musclé, du regard, d'une part parce qu'il était agréable à regarder et d'autre part… en raison des fines cicatrices qui y étaient présentes à plusieurs endroits. Certaines étaient vraisemblablement issues de blessures par balle mais d'autres… ressemblaient davantage à des marques de lacérations.

Elle fut néanmoins sortie de sa contemplation lorsqu'il enfila un Tee-shirt de la même couleur que le reste, la faisant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles tandis qu'elle essayait de prendre la parole mais ne réussissait qu'à bredouiller des mots sans queue ni tête.

Lui adressant un léger sourire, le jeune homme alla s'installer devant l'une des consoles, se mettant à pianoter à un rythme effréné alors que l'image satellite se précisait davantage.

La légende de la carte donnait quelques détails sur la ville qui était au centre du point rouge.

_Nom__ : Tokonosu_

_Région__ : Chūbu_

_Préfecture__ : Aichi_

_Population__ : 53 102 habitants_

_Densité __: 942 hab/km__2_

_Superficie __: 56,35 km__2_

_Lieux notables__ : Aéroport international de Tokonosu_

- Est-ce là que nous allons ? L'interrogea la jeune femme, les yeux fixés sur l'écran.

- Pas tout à fait. Notre premier choix d'atterrissage est l'aéroport international du Kansai mais puisque le trafic y est très dense, il est probable qu'il ait déjà été envahi par « eux ». Etant relativement proche, Tokonosu est moins utilisé et il est possible que des survivants s'y trouvent encore.

La jeune Delmas se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête, trouvant le raisonnement logique. Elle n'en garda pas moins les yeux rivés sur la photo satellite de la ville, qui se précisa sur un quartier avant de dévoiler l'image d'un bâtiment qu'elle reconnût à son terrain de sport comme une école, probablement un collège ou un lycée.

Et comme pour corroborer ses suppositions, les légendes inhérentes à l'infrastructure apparurent devant elle.

_Nom__ : Lycée Fujimi de Tokonosu_

_Nombre d'élèves inscrits__ : 278_

_Directeur__ : Kantaro Shidehara_

_Membres notables du Conseil d'Administration__ : Ichirô Shidö (sénateur)_

- Allez, allez… Marmonnait Max entre ses dents tandis qu'il s'acharnait encore plus furieusement sur le clavier.

L'image satellite se centra alors sur ce qui devait être la cour du lycée, faisant un gros plan sur un petit groupe d'élèves, visiblement en train d'essayer de fuir un grand nombre de « morts vivants ».

Toujours concentré, le lieutenant captura les visages des différents adolescents et lança des recherches annexes sur les autres écrans. Il continua ensuite d'agrandir les images satellites qui leur parvenaient.

L'image se précisa, révélant un adolescent vêtu de l'uniforme caractéristique des lycéens japonais. Apparemment légèrement en surpoids pour son âge, le garçon était de taille moyenne et avait des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules, tandis que des lunettes rectangulaires reposaient sur son nez mais le détail le plus étrange de sa physionomie…

… résidait peut-être dans le cloueur, improvisé en arme à projectiles, qu'il tenait dans ses mains et dont il paraissait se servir pour attaquer ses poursuivants et couvrir la fuite du petit groupe.

- Bingo !

Max arborait désormais un grand sourire, ses yeux fixés sur l'image de l'adolescent. Laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement, il se remit à pianoter sur le clavier d'un air plus détendu, affichant sur les écrans annexes les photographies des autres adolescents, dont elle supposait qu'il recherchait les identités dans la base de données.

- Qui est-ce ? Se hasarda-t-elle à demander, assez curieuse quant à l'identité de ce garçon qui avait tant préoccupé l'agent de la DGSE.

Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers elle, un sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'exclamait :

- Kohta Hirano, âgé de 16 ans, et élève de 1ère au lycée Fujimi de Tokonosu. C'est un expert en armement et stratégie militaire ainsi qu'un tireur d'élite. Il a également une formation basique de survie en territoire ennemi, ce qui explique qu'il se soit fabriqué une arme aussi facilement.

- Oh… mais pourquoi vous intéresse-t-il ? Lui en particulier, je veux dire. Nous avons un certain nombre d'hommes entraînés avec nous, et nous entrerons plus facilement en contact avec les forces de défense japonaises qu'avec un adolescent esseulé et sans armes.

Max haussa un sourcil avant de tourner la tête vers elle, son visage exprimant un mélange d'amusement et de fierté, avant qu'il ne lui réponde d'une voix espiègle.

- Il m'intéresse parce que je connais tous les détails de sa formation, plus étendue sur certains aspects que celle des membres du RAID mais aussi, plus personnellement parce que …

Il fit une courte pause, ses yeux azurés paraissant scintiller d'une flamme de détermination.

-… c'est mon cousin.

* * *

Au terme de leur discussion avec les pilotes, Claire et Jansen avaient décidé d'organiser une petite réunion dans la salle de conférence pour décider de la suite des événements une fois arrivés à destination. Toutefois, si celle-ci était dotée d'une longue table de forme ovale, capable d'accueillir jusqu'à douze personnes, il n'y avait pas suffisamment de place pour que les vingt-sept passagers, si l'on faisait exception des pilotes, s'y assoient.

Les membres du RAID avaient donc décidé de rester debout, laissant les places assises aux ingénieurs et aux médecins. De même, Claire et Max se trouvaient debout, de part et d'autre d'un écran de grande taille faisant face à la table.

Cet écran montrait une vue satellite de l'aéroport du Kansai, leur destination initiale, d'abord dans son intégralité, puis plus précisément au niveau des pistes d'atterrissage. Il y avait aussi de plus petites fenêtres sur les côtés de l'écran, montrant les vidéos des caméras de surveillance en temps réel depuis l'intérieur de l'infrastructure.

Toutes ces vidéos avaient un point commun qui valait la peine d'être noté.

Les morts vivants y figuraient.

Ou plus précisément, ils étaient les seuls à apparaître sur les caméras de sécurité. Qu'il s'agisse de l'aérogare, de la tour de contrôle ou des pistes d'envol, « ils » étaient les seuls encore debout, se mouvant de cette même démarche apathique, comme s'ils erraient sans but d'un endroit à l'autre.

Face à ce spectacle de corps souvent ravagés par des marques de morsures, les visages des civils prirent une teinte olivâtre tandis que les trois médecins observaient ce spectacle macabre avec un mélange de curiosité et d'incompréhension.

- Ces personnes sont bien mortes avant de devenir ce qu'elles sont à présent, n'est-ce pas ?

Le médecin qui avait posé cette question était le docteur Alain Mauriac. Homme d'une quarantaine d'années, dont les cheveux bruns viraient légèrement au gris au niveau des tempes, le neurochirurgien avait des yeux verts en partie dissimulés derrière une paire de lunettes à monture d'écailles.

- D'après nos informations, oui. La victime meurt puis « ressuscite » en l'une de ces choses au bout d'une minute environ. Il faut savoir qu'une simple morsure, même apparemment sans gravité, est fatale, dans un délai variant entre quinze et quarante-cinq minutes. Expliqua Max en superposant aux vidéos des images figées montrant les différents stades de l'infection.

- C'est incroyable… Cela défie toutes les théories scientifiques actuelles…

Celle qui venait de faire cette remarque était une jeune femme d'environ trente ans. Maryse Dulys était une jeune martiniquaise qui avait bénéficié d'une bourse d'études pour effectuer son doctorat de médicine à Paris plus de dix ans plus tôt. Aujourd'hui, docteur en microbiologie, elle maîtrisait particulièrement bien son domaine, raison pour laquelle ses compétences avaient été jugées utiles dans l'entourage présidentiel en cette période de crise.

Rejetant en arrière une mèche de ses longs cheveux bruns, Maryse posa ses yeux noisette sur le jeune Hirano avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix plus assurée.

- Avez-vous pu recueillir des échantillons ? Il nous suffirait d'un lieu stérile et d'un peu de matériel pour nous mettre au travail…

Néanmoins, la doctoresse n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase puisqu'elle fut brusquement interrompue par l'intervention d'un homme au ton sarcastique.

- Mais bien sûr ! Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que de prélever des échantillons sur des individus atteints d'une maladie inconnue et dont l'appétit n'est tourné que vers la viande fraiche, et en l'occurrence la _nôtre _?

L'individu qui était en train de sermonner copieusement Maryse n'était autre que le troisième et dernier médecin à bord. Arborant une barbe de trois jours et des cheveux poivre et sel aussi en bataille que ses vêtements, le docteur Hugo Wilson.

Wilson était le fils d'un officier de l'armée américaine qui s'était installé en France à la fin de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale pour fonder une famille avec une jeune française. En conséquence, il bénéficiait de la double nationalité mais n'en avait jamais réellement fait usage.

Contrairement l'avis de son père, qui souhaitait le voir continuer la tradition familiale en s'engageant dans l'armée, Hugo avait choisi d'étudier la médecine. Spécialiste des maladies infectieuses, il était surtout renommé dans la sphère médicale pour ses talents de diagnosticien hors pair… ainsi que pour son très mauvais caractère.

Jansen choisit cet instant précis pour mettre fin aux débats.

- Le Kansaï n'est plus une option mais je suppose que tu as déjà trouvé une solution de rechange ? Demanda le capitaine en se tournant vers Max.

Ce dernier se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête avant de changer l'image affichée à l'écran, montrant un autre aéroport artificiel, situé à quelques kilomètres des côtes.

- L'aéroport international de Tokonosu est notre meilleure option. Le trafic aérien y est beaucoup moins dense qu'à celui du Kansaï, ce qui diminue le nombre possibles d'infectés sur place et augmente les probabilités qu'il y ait des survivants.

- A quelle distance se trouve-t-il de notre point d'arrivée initial ? L'interrogea Claire.

- Un peu moins d'une centaine de kilomètres. Nous aurons encore assez de carburant pour y aller, voire même pour en repartir si le besoin s'en fait sentir mais je recommande quand même d'en profiter pour faire le plein, et aussi pour augmenter nos stocks de vivres et autres produits de première nécessité. Répondit calmement Max.

Le silence s'installa pendant quelques instants avant que l'un des ingénieurs, du nom de François Renoir, ne prenne soudainement la parole.

- Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il y a encore des survivants ? Vous vous êtes déjà trompés la première fois en choisissant de parcourir tout ce chemin vers un pays déjà infecté ! Eructa-t-il.

Loin de s'énerver, l'agent se contenta d'adresser un sourire condescendant à l'ingénieur avant de presser l'une des touches de l'ordinateur, affichant sur l'écran une vidéo en temps réel d'une des pistes d'atterrissage. On pouvait effectivement y voir déambuler un certain nombre d'entre « eux », au grand désespoir des personnes assises dans la salle de réunion.

- Vous voyez ! Ils sont tous déjà morts ! S'exclama Renoir avec dédain.

- Regardez plus attentivement avant de sortir des absurdités. Rétorqua Max en le fixant du regard, un sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres.

Ils focalisèrent tous leur attention sur l'écran mais ne virent rien dans un premier temps… et puis, ils le virent. L'un d'entre « eux » venait de s'effondrer sans raison apparente sur le sol et ne paraissait pas se relever. Puis, il y en eut un autre, et encore un autre…

… jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par comprendre que la seule raison pour laquelle « ils » s'effondraient comme des poupées désarticulées, c'était parce qu'ils ne faisaient tirer comme des lapins.

- Je n'ai peut-être pas un master en ingénierie mais je sais encore reconnaître le travail d'un tireur d'élite et celui qui fait ça est assurément un sacré sniper. Et il y en a sans doute plusieurs puisqu'ils ont l'air de repousser tout infecté cherchant à s'approcher du terminal.

L'espoir se ralluma dans les yeux des personnes présentes. S'il y avait des survivants là-bas, ils seraient sans doute en mesure d'y trouver des renforts militaires et surtout les denrées dont ils auraient besoin.

C'est ainsi qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas le départ du jeune homme de la pièce, qui s'en allait retourner dans la salle des communications pour suivre le parcours d'un car scolaire qui acheminait la véritable raison de sa venue au Japon, en direction du centre-ville de Tokonosu.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que Kohta tiendrait bon jusqu'à son arrivée. Max ne doutait pas de ses talents dans le maniement des armes mais malgré son entraînement en Amérique, le lycéen n'était pas vraiment préparé à affronter un tel chaos…

… après tout, lui-même n'était même pas sûr de l'être.


	3. Arrivée au Japon

Chapitre 3 : Arrivée au Japon

* * *

Naoto Tajima avait intégré les forces d'intervention spéciales depuis un peu plus de six ans maintenant. A l'époque où il n'était qu'un simple officier de police, son supérieur avait remarqué qu'il tirait bien et de fil en aiguille, il avait appris à manier non seulement un fusil d'assaut mais aussi un fusil de précision tel que le Heckler & Koch PSG1. C'est ainsi qu'il avait été recruté par l'unité antiterroriste de la police japonaise.

Six mois plus tard, on lui assignait le sergent Rika Minami comme coéquipière. La première chose qu'il remarqua à son sujet, c'était qu'elle était très belle. Quant à la deuxième, c'était qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Naoto gardait le souvenir d'un coup de poing magistral qu'elle lui avait administré lorsqu'il avait essayé de l'embrasser.

Malgré tout, ils étaient devenus amis, et aussi proches que deux êtres qui s'étaient mutuellement sauvés la vie à plusieurs reprises pouvaient l'être. Naoto avait fini par être nommé au grade de sergent et Rika était devenue capitaine mais cela ne changea nullement leur relation et ils continuèrent à travailler ensemble pendant les six années qui suivirent.

A vingt-huit ans, Tajima était un homme assez heureux. Sa paie était plus que satisfaisante, il habitait un appartement confortable et son emploi du temps lui permettait de rendre visite à ses parents de temps en temps. Même son travail lui tenait à cœur, notamment parce qu'il avait l'impression de protéger réellement les citoyens contre ceux qui leur voulaient du mal.

Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il ferait face à une menace aussi improbable et apocalyptique que des morts-vivants. Heureusement, Rika et lui avaient été affectés à l'aéroport de Tokonosu, une position relativement facile à défendre, à condition que leurs assaillants ne soient pas trop nombreux. Au début, ils avaient réussi à abattre les revenants relativement facilement, permettant aux avions de décoller de l'aéroport en toute sécurité mais à mesure que les familles du personnel de l'aéroport avaient été acheminées, le nombre de morts-vivants n'avait fait que croître, au point où ils s'étaient retrouvés presque débordés.

L'arrivée d'un Airbus A330 provenant de France avait attiré un bon nombre de zombies loin du terminal et ils avaient décidé d'utiliser cette opportunité pour essayer d'en tuer le plus possible à l'aide d'un camion citerne.

Voilà comment il s'était retrouvé à couvrir Rika pendant qu'elle faisait démarrer l'engin. Il avait surveillé les alentours mais il avait commis une erreur de débutant en oubliant de regarder au-dessus de lui et maintenant, il était sur le point de se faire tuer par une de ces créatures. En effet, Naoto savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de braquer son fusil sur son agresseur et à une si courte distance, il ne pouvait pas espérer avoir le dessus sur une créature à la force herculéenne, ou tout du moins, pas sans risquer de se faire mordre. Or, la moindre morsure équivalait à un aller simple pour Zombieland...

Alors que le mort-vivant s'apprêtait à sauter, sa tête éclata comme un ballon de baudruche. Il s'en suivit un bruit semblable à un coup de tonnerre qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Quelqu'un venait de lui sauver la mise en dégommant ce satané zombie.

Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, Tajima braqua son fusil d'assaut vers le toit du camion pour vérifier qu'aucun autre mort-vivant ne tenterait de le surprendre à nouveau avant de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement.

_-Tajima ! Tajima, tu m'entends ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

-Tout va bien, chef. Je l'ai échappé belle mais un sniper m'a sauvé la vie. Est-ce qu'on sait d'où venait le tir ?

-C'est un officier français qui a tiré. J'ai parlé à leur supérieur il y a un instant. Apparemment, le feu ne tue pas ces choses et ne les ralentit pas non plus. Plutôt que de gâcher le carburant, on va le leur amener et ils nous couvriront.

-Entendu, je vérifie qu'ils n'y en a pas d'autres sur le toit et j'arrive.

* * *

Allongée sur le sol, devant l'une des portes de l'appareil, Claire venait de sauver la vie d'un officier japonais à l'aide de son fusil de précision, qu'il reconnaissait comme un Hécate II. Assis à côté de la jeune femme aux longs cheveux auburn, le lieutenant Philippe Maurin observait l'horizon avec des jumelles, assistant le capitaine tandis qu'elle libérait la route des deux japonais qui se rapprochaient d'eux à bord du camion citerne.

Jansen ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la police nippone coopère aussi facilement avec des officiers français mais au vu des difficultés auxquelles les Japonais faisaient face simplement pour protéger le terminal, le capitaine comprenait qu'ils avaient sauté sur la première proposition d'assistance qui leur avait été faite. D'après ce qu'il avait compris de ses échanges avec le responsable civil du terminal, l'armée n'était pas venue à l'aéroport et avait laissé le soin à la police de gérer la sécurité de la zone. Depuis, ils n'avaient reçu aucune nouvelle donc ils se contentaient surtout de se barricader à l'intérieur du terminal et laissaient les officiers repousser les morts-vivants qui s'approchaient d'un peu trop près.

Bien que n'étant pas un expert, Matthieu Jansen avait conscience que le carburant contenu dans le camion ne suffirait probablement pas à remplir complètement le réservoir de l'appareil mais s'ils arrivaient déjà à gagner un tiers de leur capacité, ils auraient la possibilité de repartir sur d'assez longues distances. Le capitaine n'avait pas encore de destination précise en tête mais il était conscient qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester indéfiniment ici.

Lorsque les deux japonais allaient repartir pour le terminal, le capitaine allait leur donner une escorte. Au vu de ses ressources très limitées en personnel, il n'allait pas pouvoir se séparer de grand monde. Suite à une discussion avec le reste du groupe, il avait décidé de sélectionner une équipe de trois personnes pour les accompagner.

Même s'il ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance, ou en tout cas moins qu'à sa supérieure, Jansen avait choisi le lieutenant Hirano pour diriger le groupe. D'après Claire, c'était un agent habitué aux situations extrêmes et surtout il était capable de s'en sortir vivant. De plus, il était l'un de ses seuls subordonnés capables de parler japonais. Il serait accompagné par un de ses hommes, Thomas Carlier, et par une ingénieure, Sophie Delmas.

Pour être honnête, il n'était pas sûr que placer une civile dans l'équipe était une bonne idée mais il avait aussi conscience que son expertise pourrait s'avérer très indispensable à l'équipe, notamment pour reconnaître le matériel utile qu'ils seraient en mesure de rapporter avec eux.

-Nous sommes prêts, mon capitaine. Carlier et Delmas n'attendent que votre feu vert pour que nous nous portions à la rencontre des japonais. S'exclama une voix derrière lui.

C'était fou comme une tenue vestimentaire pouvait changer le point de vue qu'on avait de quelqu'un. Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, habillé en civil, Max Hirano ressemblait à n'importe quel autre étudiant et il n'aurait jamais supposé qu'il puisse appartenir à une branche de l'armée.

Le jeune homme était désormais vêtu d'une tenue noire semblable à la sienne et à celle de ses hommes, avec un gilet pare-balles en kevlar, un casque de communication ainsi que des protections au niveau des genoux et des coudes. Il s'était muni d'un fusil d'assaut SIG-553, et de deux Glock 19. Plusieurs grenades étaient visibles dans sa ceinture de munitions.

-En toute autre situation, j'aurais jugé un tel équipement quelque peu excessif mais compte-tenu des circonstances, j'imagine que vous aurez bien besoin de cet armement. Remarqua Jansen d'un ton résigné.

-Je ferai mon possible pour ne pas gaspiller mes munitions mais je suis aussi d'avis que mon équipement n'est pas superflu.

Jansen écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il remarqua qu'une arme d'une toute autre nature était attachée à la ceinture du lieutenant.

-Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je crois ?

-C'est bien un sabre japonais. Mon père est originaire du Japon et sa famille était très versée dans le maniement du sabre. Sachant que ces choses sont attirées par le bruit, je me suis dit qu'une arme relativement silencieuse pourrait s'avérer utile.

-Je vois... Vous êtes rempli de surprises, lieutenant. Je vous recommanderais toutefois de vous servir davantage de votre fusil que de cette épée. Il est plus prudent de tuer ces créatures à distance bien sûr mais vous trouverez aussi peut-être plus facile de les exécuter avec une arme à feu plutôt qu'avec une lame.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, le sourire que lui adressa le lieutenant le mit quelque peu mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas exactement un sourire moqueur mais il lui donnait l'impression que le jeune homme était amusé par sa remarque.

-Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir.

-Tenez-vous prêt à partir dans dix minutes.

-Bien, mon capitaine. Je serai dans la salle des communications en attendant.

* * *

Rika avait aidé les techniciens français à installer la pompe à l'entrée du réservoir de kérosène de l'avion. La jeune femme songeait que sa mission ici était terminée puisqu'elle doutait que les Français désirent la faire monter à bord de l'appareil et il paraissait peu vraisemblable qu'ils veuillent rejoindre le terminal alors qu'ils disposaient d'un moyen fiable de mettre les voiles.

C'est pourquoi elle fut étonnée de voir un groupe de trois personnes sortir par l'une des issues de secours. Deux d'entre eux étaient clairement européens à en voir leurs visages mais le troisième avait des traits davantage asiatiques. D'ailleurs, ce fut ce dernier qui pris la parole à son attention, la surprenant d'autant plus qu'il ne lui parla pas en français ou en anglais mais en japonais.

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, capitaine Minami. Je suis le lieutenant Maximilien Hirano. Se présenta le jeune homme en lui tendant la main.

Plus que par l'armement dont il s'était équipé, la jeune femme au teint halé et aux longs cheveux mauves fut surprise de le voir porter un sabre à sa ceinture.

-De même. Dites-moi, que comptez-vous faire au terminal au juste ? Il m'avait semblé que vous ne manquiez pas de vivres ou de munitions. Lui demanda Rika.

-Oh, officiellement je suis venu proposer mon aide aux autorités locales mais pour être honnête, je ne compte pas m'attarder à l'aéroport pour être honnête. J'ai l'intention d'aller en ville, pour y retrouver mon cousin. Lui révéla-t-il sur un ton léger, sachant sûrement que ses deux camarades ne devaient pas comprendre ce qu'il disait.

-Hm, j'ai aussi une amie qui se trouve en ville. Cela vous dérangerait si je vous accompagnais ?

-Non mais ne comptiez-vous pas rester ici pour protéger les réfugiés qui se trouvent encore dans le terminal ?

-Nous n'avons pas eu de confirmation officielle mais je pense que l'armée va venir procéder à l'évacuation de l'aéroport par la mer d'ici quelques heures. D'ici là, les volontaires qui se trouvent à l'intérieur et vos hommes à bord de l'avion devraient réussir à maintenir les morts-vivants à distance.

-Hé, je ne voudrais pas vous affoler mais on devrait peut-être y aller ? Remarqua Tajima, qui indiquait les zombies qui se rapprochaient peu à peu de leur position.

Le transfert de carburant visiblement achevé, les cinq personnes montèrent à bord du camion et s'en retournèrent sans trop de difficulté jusqu'à proximité du terminal grâce aux tireurs d'élite qui les couvraient depuis l'avion.

Peu après leur arrivée, le dénommé Hirano passa un long moment à discuter avec le responsable des autorités civiles puis il revint vers elle, un ordinateur portable sous le bras. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et l'alluma, affichant ce qui ressemblait à une photo satellite d'une école. D'ailleurs, elle lui paraissait familière...

-Cette école... ce ne serait pas le lycée Fujimi ? L'interrogea-t-elle, songeuse.

-Si, vous la connaissez ? Lui demanda le jeune homme d'un ton détaché.

-J'ai une amie qui y travaille comme infirmière. Est-ce que vous auriez des images plus grandes ?

-J'ai essayé de travailler quelques silhouettes, est-ce que vous la reconnaissez parmi elles ?

Plissant les yeux, Rika se concentra sur les images. Elle distinguait deux garçons, dont un qui paraissait tenir une arme et quatre femmes. Trois d'entre elles portaient ce qui ressemblaient à des uniformes scolaires mais la troisième était habillée différemment et elle avait de longs cheveux blonds. Détail plus marquant encore, elle possédait une forte poitrine et même si elle ne pouvait pas bien voir son visage, elle aurait reconnu cette poitrine n'importe où.

-Je pense que c'est mon amie, Shizuka.

-Est-ce que vous avez essayé de la joindre ?

-A plusieurs reprises oui mais sans succès. Pouvez-vous me dire de quand datent ces clichés ?

-Environ deux heures après le début de la crise. Je sais que ces six personnes ont réussi à quitter le lycée Fujimi à bord d'un car scolaire et qu'elles en sont descendues quelque part dans le centre-ville.

Portant un cigare à ses lèvres, Rika se sentit soulagée de savoir que son amie avait survécu aux premières heures de cette horrible crise et qu'elle était entourée de gens capables de la protéger. Le fait qu'elle soit infirmière et possède donc des connaissances médicales avait dû jouer un grand rôle dans sa survie. Elle espérait juste qu'elle resterait en vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse la retrouver.

-Est-ce que ça vous ennuierait si je coordonne votre téléphone avec mon système de localisation par GPS ? Comme ça, si elle venait à vous appeler et qu'elle ignore exactement où elle se trouve, nous pourrions facilement la retrouver.

La jeune femme eut l'impression que c'était ce que le Français avait eu l'intention de lui demander depuis le début mais elle chassa vite cette pensée de son esprit. Après tout, comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'elle connaissait une de ces six personnes ? Tokonosu était une ville de plus d'un million d'habitants après tout.

-Bien sûr, tenez.

Et en l'espace de quelques minutes, c'était fait. Selon Maximilien, ou « Max » comme il préférait se faire appeler, toute personne qui l'appellerait serait localisée en moins d'une minute sur la carte. C'était quand même étrange qu'un simple flic, tout lieutenant soit-il, puisse effectuer ce genre de prouesse technologique en un temps record. Elle n'était peut-être pas experte en la matière mais pour avoir vu des petits génies à l'œuvre au QG, elle savait reconnaître du travail de professionnel.

-Vous êtes vraiment de la police ? Finit-elle par lui demander, un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation.

-Pas tout à fait. La plupart des passagers sont des membres d'une unité d'intervention de la police mais ma supérieure et moi appartenons au renseignement.

-Oh, vous êtes un espion alors ?

-On peut dire ça... mais ça n'est pas comme dans les films. La plupart du temps, il s'agit de recueillir ou décrypter des informations, rien à voir avec le train de vie de James Bond. Plaisanta-t-il en riant doucement.

Pour être honnête, Rika ne le croyait qu'à moitié. Même s'il ne s'était pas servi de ses armes pour le moment, le jeune homme ne semblait pas du tout mal à l'aise avec un fusil, même dans sa manière de se mouvoir.

Elle était sur le point de reprendre la parole quand son téléphone sonna. Décrochant immédiatement, la jeune femme fut surprise d'entendre Shizuka à l'autre bout du fil.

_-Rika ? Ouf, t'es vivante ! Moi aussi, mais alors je te raconte pas la galère !_

-T'es où là ? Chez moi ?

_-Non, ton appart est fichu. On s'est permis d'emprunter tes armes..._

-Pas de problème. Et t'es où alors ?

Elle n'entendit jamais de réponse. A la place, son téléphone portable se mit à grésiller et à laisser échapper de la fumée tandis que l'écran s'était complètement éteint. Ce n'est que par la suite qu'elle remarqua la lumière aveuglante dans le ciel.

-Je me demandais quand ils se décideraient à y recourir. S'exclama Max, les sourcils froncés.

-Vous saviez qu'ils allaient utiliser l'arme nucléaire ? L'interrogea Rika.

-C'est le scénario standard des cas d'extrême urgence. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que les Etats-Unis, la Chine et la Russie aient déployé leur arsenal nucléaires les uns sur les autres pour éradiquer les grandes villes et priver de larges territoires de tout le matériel électronique.

Il referma son ordinateur mais le laissa sur la table. Se dirigeant vers l'un des guichets d'information du terminal, il en revint avec ce qui ressemblait à un plan détaillé de la ville de Tokonosu.

-Est-ce que vous avez pu les localiser avant la coupure ?

-Pas avec exactitude. Je sais qu'ils étaient dans le 2ème bloc du quartier Higashizaka mais c'est encore trop large. A moins que...

Max plongea la main dans son sac et en sortit un dossier. Ce dernier comportait certaines des photos satellites qu'il lui avait montrées mais aussi à ce qui ressemblait à une liste de noms. Voyant son regard curieux, le Français lui adressa un sourire avant de lui expliquer.

-J'avais imprimé une liste des élèves de première et de terminale ainsi que leurs adresses connues. Il me semble avoir vu une élève qui vit dans ce quartier...

Confiant la moitié de la liste des adresses à la jeune femme, ils passèrent quelques secondes à les parcourir des yeux avant de trouver finalement ce qu'ils cherchaient.

-Saya Takagi, 16 ans et elle habite bien dans ce quartier. S'exclama Rika.

-Takagi... Oui, elle doit être parente avec Souichiro Takagi. Son manoir se trouve effectivement dans ce quartier, on ne pourra pas le manquer.

-Il reste toutefois un problème majeur à régler. L'impulsion électromagnétique a rendu tout matériel électronique inutile, ce qui vaut pour la plupart des voitures et même des avions.

-Hm j'ai peut-être une idée.

* * *

Souichiro Takagi se considérait comme doué dans le maniement du sabre, notamment parce qu'il avait pu étudier auprès d'experts tels que Maître Busujima. Il avait d'ailleurs été heureux d'avoir pu rencontrer sa fille, qui faisait honneur à son art, et de lui avoir transmis un sabre digne de son talent.

Il savait que sa fille était autant en sécurité qu'elle pouvait l'être compte-tenu des circonstances, avec le groupe de Takeshi Komuro, non seulement parce que la fille de Maître Busujima se battait bien mais aussi parce qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de l'autre garçon, Kohta Hirano, que ce dernier la protégerait jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

L'homme ne ressentait pas de peur, il n'avait jamais craint la mort après tout mais il cultivait quelques regrets. Il aurait souhaité vivre assez longtemps pour voir sa fille devenir adulte, se marier et peut-être lui donner des petits-enfants qui auraient représenté le futur de sa lignée.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Quel guerrier n'avait pas rêvé de périr le sabre à la main, aux côtés de ses camarades et de la femme qu'il aimait, tel un véritable samouraï ? Yuriko était une femme courageuse et en cet instant, Souichiro se rappelait non seulement pourquoi il l'avait épousée mais aussi pourquoi il l'aimait aussi passionnément.

Tandis qu'il tranchait ces créatures, coupant leurs têtes, leurs membres, leur tronc, il voyait également ses subordonnés et amis qui tombaient les uns après les autres, combattant bravement mais finissant par s'épuiser ou par être dépassés par leurs assaillants, toujours plus nombreux.

Il était lui-même sur le point d'abandonner quand il entendit quelqu'un siffler au dessus de lui. Face au spectacle qu'il voyait, il resta sans voix.

Un dirigeable survolait actuellement le manoir et il pouvait voir une échelle être déployée visiblement à son attention. Attrapant Yuriko par le bras, il la fit monter la première et continua d'affronter les morts-vivants pendant qu'elle grimpait. Ses derniers amis, la plupart tous blessés gravement ou mordus, formèrent un cercle autour de lui pour lui permettre de s'échapper.

Tandis qu'il s'envolait, son sabre au fourreau et ses mains tenant fermement l'échelle de cordes, la vue de Souichiro se brouilla. Il savait qu'il ne verserait pas de larmes mais son cœur était déchiré à l'idée d'avoir perdu tant des personnes qu'il appréciait. Il connaissait certains d'entre eux depuis leur plus tendre enfance et il en avait entraîné beaucoup à l'art du sabre. Tous avaient eu foi en lui, en ses idéaux et dans le futur qu'il voulait les aider à construire.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient tous morts mais une chose était sûre : il passerait le restant de ses jours à honorer leur sacrifice. Il vivrait, aussi longtemps que possible, et il réaliserait leur rêve.

Arrivant finalement à bord du dirigeable, il eut la surprise de constater qu'en dehors de Yuriko, il n'y avait que deux autres occupants. Le premier était une jeune femme, vêtue comme un officier des forces spéciales, et c'était elle qui pilotait actuellement le dirigeable.

Le second était un jeune homme, de descendance asiatique, qui avait quitté son siège pour venir le saluer. Vêtu de façon similaire à la jeune femme, il portait aussi un fusil et plusieurs pistolets mais plus étrange encore, il possédait un sabre.

-Bonjour, M. Takagi, je venais de me présenter à votre épouse. Mon nom est Maximilien Hirano.

-Hirano... j'ai fait la connaissance d'un ami de ma fille qui se nommait Kohta Hirano.

-Il s'agit de mon cousin. Je suppose qu'il était en bonne santé quand il a quitté votre manoir ? Demanda Max sur le ton de la conversation.

Souichiro se contenta d'acquiescer, son regard sombre toujours fixé sur le sabre à la ceinture du dénommé Maximilien. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement familier dans cette arme, un wakizashi s'il en jugeait bien la longueur.

-Vous avez sûrement l'impression de connaître ce sabre parce que vous en avez vu un similaire à la ceinture de mon grand-père, je présume. Kyoshiro Hirano, vous le connaissez peut-être ?

Le sang de Takagi se glaça dans ses veines à l'évocation de ce nom tandis qu'un lointain souvenir surgissait du plus profond de sa mémoire. Il n'était encore qu'un adolescent à l'époque mais il se souvenait d'un duel au sabre qui avait opposé Maître Busujima à celui qui avait sans doute été son adversaire le plus coriace et, à sa connaissance, le seul à l'avoir jamais vaincu.

Kyoshiro Hirano.

Par la suite, Maître Busujima lui avait brièvement parlé de cet homme mais surtout, il lui avait parlé de sa famille. Le regard que posa Souichiro sur Max n'était plus indifférent désormais mais l'homme ne savait pas s'il devait considérer son sauveur avec respect ou bien avec méfiance.

-Alors cela veut dire que ce garçon et vous...

-Nous sommes ses petits-enfants, c'est exact. Sauf que comme le veut la tradition dans notre famille, seul le premier fils est initié. C'est pourquoi mon cousin ignore tout du maniement du sabre.

-Et pourtant, il manie très bien les armes à feu.

Max se contenta de lui sourire avec un mélange d'amusement et de malice avant de finalement consentir à répondre à sa question muette.

-Il m'était interdit de lui apprendre à manier un sabre mais rien ne m'empêchait de le faire former au maniement des armes à feu auprès d'un instructeur étranger. Je voulais qu'il puisse se défendre mais surtout, je voulais qu'il puisse exploiter son don.

-D'autres ont vu dans ce don une malédiction. Rétorqua Souichiro.

-C'est vrai, et c'est pourquoi notre lignée a été longtemps détestée et traquée mais nous sommes toujours là. Aujourd'hui, la société et l'ordre n'existent plus... et à l'heure où le chaos règne en maître, qui va bien pouvoir se soucier de ce que nous faisons ?

Souichiro Takagi demeura calme lorsque le jeune homme dégaina lentement son sabre. Il savait que s'il avait voulu le tuer, il n'aurait eu qu'à le laisser au milieu de ces créatures. C'est pourquoi il se contenta d'examiner la lame argentée qui brillait sous les reflets de l'astre lunaire.

-Un véritable sabre de Muramasa... L'un des trois que possède votre famille, c'est exact ?

-En effet. Un pour le chef de famille, un pour son héritier et un pour le premier fils de l'héritier.

Tandis que le jeune homme rengainait son sabre, Souichiro demeurait songeur. Il comprenait mieux ce qu'il avait vu dans la façon de se battre de ce garçon, Kohta. Un tel instinct de tuer n'était pas naturel mais il avait mis ça sur le compte du stress et de la situation apocalyptique dans laquelle il se trouvait. S'il était réellement épris de Saya alors il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il la protégerait jusqu'en enfer...

-Quel est votre but désormais ?

-Retrouver Kohta. Je sais que mes parents et même mes grands-parents peuvent s'occuper d'eux-mêmes mais mon cousin n'était pas prêt à affronter ce genre de crise, même s'il s'en est tiré remarquablement bien. D'ici peu, il faudra que l'humanité se rassemble pour survivre et se reconstruire et ce ne sont pas des politiciens qui pourront jouer ce rôle.

_Non, probablement pas._ Soudain, Souichiro eut l'impression que son cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite. Ce ne seraient pas des beaux parleurs ou des partis qui reconstruiraient la société mais des guerriers, des hommes et des femmes capables de faire face à l'horreur et à garder la tête froide...

Cette apocalypse était-elle d'une certaine façon la réponse à ses prières ? Souichiro n'avait jamais réellement cru en une quelconque divinité mais cela lui semblait presque indéniable. Si l'humanité survivait à cette difficile épreuve alors ce seraient des gens comme Maître Busujima et comme lui qui reconstruiraient le monde à leur image.

Un monde de coopération, d'honneur, de respect et de pragmatisme. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai.

-Je vous aiderai dans votre recherche. Ma fille se trouve en compagnie de votre cousin.

-Votre aide sera la bienvenue.

Souichiro avait conscience que c'était la décision qui s'imposait. Pourtant, il avait l'impression d'avoir conclu un pacte avec le diable...

Maître Busujima aurait sûrement argumenté qu'à une époque où les morts marchent déjà parmi les vivants, qu'est-ce que l'enfer pouvait bien le réserver de pire ?

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Au niveau de l'histoire, cela correspond à la fin du tome 4 ou pour ceux qui regardent l'animé, à la toute fin de la saison 1. Ayant lu les sept tomes actuellement parus ici comme au Japon (le manga étant à l'arrêt depuis un bon moment déjà), je tiens à vous prévenir que les chapitres suivants tiendront compte des tome et peuvent donc spoiler ceux qui n'ont vu que l'animé.


End file.
